In recent years, technologies have been studied or developed for recognizing surrounding situations of a vehicle by using sensors mounted in the vehicle to assist driving of a vehicle by the driver. Among them, technologies for deciding a maneuver of a lateral or front vehicle by using a front/rear corner radar device and a front radar device mounted in a vehicle have been introduced. Throughout the present disclosure, terms such as “surrounding”, “nearby”, “close”, “neighboring”, and the like mean vehicles in relatively close proximity to a reference vehicle, host vehicle, or the like.
According to the conventional technology for deciding the maneuver of a vehicle, when a neighboring lateral or front vehicle cuts in in a low speed situation, a host vehicle may wrongly decide a maneuver of the surrounding or neighboring vehicle. The wrong decision may be caused by the radar device of the host vehicle providing the wrong information. Alternatively, the wrong decision may be due to an error of decision when the state of the surrounding vehicle is determined.